I don't hate you part 3
by scorpion22
Summary: Another part to the story telling of Bella and Rosalie's love affair plus a minute of a Bella and Edward love scene. Please review and remember I own nothing. Sequel to I don't hate you parts 2 and 3.


I own nothing and you all rock please review and let me know what you think.

I don't hate you part 3

Rose smiled devilishly as she watched from her room inside the mansion as Edward went hunting with the rest of the family leaving only Alice and her behind. That night Rose climbed through Bella's window it was the first time they didn't have to go to a motel far from Forks to be together.

"Now I wait "breathed Rose finding the room empty hearing Bella downstairs with Charlie. As she waited for Bella to come to bed she laid on her bed content and happy that this one time they didn't have to drive somewhere else to be together smiling at the thought of what they would do to each other. After waiting patiently Rose smiled when Bella finally came into the room closing the door behind her and smiling when she saw rose lying on the bed.

Suddenly she was forced up against the door as Rose kissed her intensely her body against hers. Rose pulled her back with her against the bed falling onto it. Bella fell on top of her still kissing her as their tongues began to dance a dance they both knew by heart. In a flash Bella was on her back on the bed their lips leaving each other. They moaned together breaking the silence of her room their hands were everywhere.

Rose ripped her shirt in two flinging the shreds aside doing the same with her bra. Bella pulled her head into her chest moaning when she flicked her tongue at her hardening nipples spreading her legs around her. Crawling up her body Rose gripped her body kissing her making Bella feel as if she was sending a surge through her body. Bella undid Rose bra removing it as she slid her hands up her shirt fondling her as she ground her sex against Rose's body.

"Fuck me right here right now I want you right now "whispered Bella smiling when Rose ripped open her jeans putting a hand inside to stroke her sex through her panties.

"That's what you want baby then be patient the time is coming your already so wet for me "hissed Rose rubbing her already wet panties hard making the woman underneath moan loudly.

"Your pussy is getting wetter by the minute I can't wait to taste you "whispered Rose her other hand gripping Bella's ass from inside her jeans as Bella wrapped her legs around her body. Bella was still grinding herself into her hand as they kissed tenderly her hands at Rose's back keeping her body against hers.

"Why do you always torture me can't you just rip my clothes off and fuck me the way I want "asked Bella kissing her lover with each word.

"Because it's fun I like making you squirm "whispered Rose her tongue gaining entrance to Bella's mouth.

" Tell me you don't like it when I torture you like this baby " whispered Rose as her lips moved from her lips to her jaw and then her neck stopping just before her breasts at her collarbone kissing it and running her tongue over it. Both her hands cupped her breasts as Rose peppered her collarbone with kisses as she licked at her flesh going between her breasts and then back again. They pulled each other closer as Bella ripped away Roses shirt tossing it aside.

"Where's the dildo "whispered Rose ripping away the rest of Bella's clothes leaving pieces hanging from her body. Bella looked at her a seductive smirk on her face as she reached a hand under her pillow pulling out the dildo from underneath.

After handing the toy to her lover Bella opened her mouth wide as she sucked the dildo lubricating it getting it ready for her pussy and before she was ready the entire length of the toy was in her deep.

" This dildo fills you up doesn't it baby " whispered Rose from her place between her legs moving the toy in front of her licking the rest of her pussy with her wet hot little tongue earning a moan from Bella as she bucked and went out of control on the bed.

" Oh my fucking god Rose " cried Bella as she came as Rose sucked her clit sticking the dildo inside her completely filling her as she covered it in her juices feeling as her lovers lips covered hers silencing her sounds. Rose untangled the scraps of clothes from Bella's body before standing and beginning to undress herself till they were both naked. Suddenly she pulled a lubricated strap on out of her purse putting it on and falling on top of her.

The strap on filled her in a way nothing ever had and as Rose used it to move inside her Bella followed her movements.

"Harder Rose "gasped Bella her legs around her waist her hands playing with her breasts as she fucked her pussy the thrusting rubber cock.

"Oh god yes baby suck on them "whispered Rose her hands at the back of her head.

"Your tongue feels so good against my tits as soon as we're done here I want that tongue working on my pussy understand will you do that for me baby "asked Rose looking at Bella was she took her other nipple in her mouth sucking on it smiled at she moved hard and fast inside her making her moan around her nipple.

"Yes baby you make me feel so good I'm coming "whispered Bella switching breasts again and returning to the breast she had started with squeezing and fondling the other.

" Come for me baby " breathed Rose as Bella quaked beneath her eyes half lidded still moving inside her pussy as she clamped down on the strap on. Pulling out of Rose took off the strap on licking her release from the rubber cock. They lay on the bed together they both still had lust in their eyes wanting each other even more pushing her to her knees at the end of the bed and spreading her legs for her showing Bella her soaking wet pussy. Bella's tongue licked sucked and fucked her pussy making Rose want to scream, but she knew she couldn't because Charlie was right outside the door.

"Do I turn you on this much your dripping wet her juices running down her thighs licking her juices from her thighs after saying this while her fingers filled her and she flicked at her clit with her tongue?

"Oh god don't stop "breathed Rose spreading her legs wider moaning when Bella spanked her lightly on the ass sucking on her clit extra hard. Bella buried her face in her pussy making rose lightly scream in a light whisper she was almost there she was almost ready to come. When Rose finally came she shook underneath Bella attacking her entrance as she came drinking up her release.

" You always taste so good " whispered Bella licking her fingers clean and wiping her juices from her face before kissing her lips their tongues doing that same erotic dance They rolled off one another both out of breath unknown to Rose Bella was next to her slowly falling into a sexual coma. When Bella woke up she was fully dressed again and she was alone Rose was gone.

Bella missed her immediately, but she curled into a ball again holding back tears as she fell asleep again.

"Edward your home "greeted Bella the next day when she went to the mansion and found Edward home.

"Edward what's going on "asked Bella as he led her to his room something was different about him, but she didn't know what, but she liked it. He collapsed with her on his bed kissing her as if he had been gone months when he had only been gone a day and she could tell he wanted her he was hungry for her and she liked it this excited her and she wanted him just as badly. She knew what he wanted when he started undressing her as they kissed and she didn't let herself hope that he was finally going to make love to her right here and now.

" Bella I want you now I'm ready to make love to you I need you I've missed you so much " whispered Edward cupping her face as the words left his lips and kissing her it was the most incredible kiss of Bella's life especially when his tongue invaded her mouth as her fingers roamed through his hair.

" Finally Oh god Edward I love you I missed you thank you " gasped Bella sliding her hands down his chest to his waist opening his pants and pulling him free he was rock hard for her. He moaned into their kiss as she played with him like he was her new favorite toy grinding her pussy against him as she did so before letting her lips leave his sliding down his body till she was level with his cock licking the tip and looking up at him when he moaned her name. Bella took his cock in her mouth sucking on him moaning around him. Edward loved the feel of her mouth around him and it took everything he could to keep himself from exploding the minute his head hit the back of her throat, but soon he couldn't hold back anymore.

They attacked each other's mouths kissing as they fell together in each other's arms onto the bed opening her pants as he completely removed him becoming hard again at the thought of being inside her of making love to her body the way he had always wanted to, but always resisted. He took off her top and bra laying on top of her again and opening her jeans more as she kissed him eagerly as he did the same holding her tight. He couldn't hold back anymore as he ripped her jeans from her body with an animalistic growl kissing her neck as his fingertips caressed her stomach moving lower inch by inch as she parted her legs around him as his fingers finally found her core feeling a wet spot at the front of her panties as he removed them. When his tongue slid inside her entrance Bella's hips bucked as he held her thighs apart.

"Oh my god Bella you taste better than I ever thought you would "breathed Edward licking through her folds as his thumb played with her clit making her scream his name loud.

When Bella came Edward buried his face in her pussy finding her lips when he was done.

"Oh god Edward I love you "moaned Bella before they kissed passionately for Bella it felt like her heart stopped with each kiss.

"I want you so bad Bella "breathed Edward pulling her to him and kissing her again taking anything she had to say from her memory because all she could think at that moment was how much she wanted him too.

" I've been ready for this I thought you'd keep me waiting forever I can't wait for you to make love to me Edward " whispered Bella feeling him position himself at her entrance pushing inside with a groan of satisfaction.

"Oh god you're so tight you feel amazing "breathed Edward not moving inside her instead he kissed her intimately.

When he moved inside her Bella couldn't believe how good it felt and even though she had always imagined him as the most gentle lover he wasn't he made her feel great as he moved hard and slow inside her.

"Yes Edward "hissed Bella wrapping her arms around him and moving and grinding into his moving cock as it fucked her pussy relentlessly. They rolled all around the bed each getting their turn on top and when Bella did Edward found she rode him hard going deeper with each movement of her hips until he was on top again plowing inside her listening to the sound of her screams.

"Remind me again why I waited so long to have you like this because I was an idiot "gasped Edward slipping inside her harder and with ease as she got wetter with each thrust kissing her when she pulled him to her. She laughed at him giving him no other answer then that slipping her arms around him neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Edward please fuck me faster I need you to make me come "whispered Bella as he began sucking at her tits with abandon feeling as she pulled him closer moaning at the feeling of his mouth against her cleavage. They moaned in unison as they pleasured each other.

" Oh god Edward I'm almost there " breathed Bella throwing her head back feeling as he moaned around her nipple making it vibrate making her moaned so loud it was almost a scream. They came together; Bella felt as he emptied himself inside her as her release covered his cock. They collapsed on top of each other unable to part their lips as they kissed almost out of breath, but unable to stop he was still hard inside her.

In another part of the house Rose was listening to what was happening in Edwards's room and she didn't know why, but part of her wanted to go in there and kill Edward.


End file.
